When responding to an emergency, emergency response vehicles sometimes encounter traffic. Depending on the amount of traffic, the rate of travel of the emergency vehicle may be affected.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.